Staying Alive
by Mrs Montague
Summary: After another failure on a Death Eater mission Draco helps Theo flee and hide with the Order of the Phoenix. Theo's girlfriend Daphne stays behind to protect her sister - and has to pay the price for Theo's treachery.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey :) First of all: English isn't my native language hence it's not perfect. Sorry :/_

_If there are any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. :)_

Staying Alive

1\. Chapter

_Swooosh_

"About time", Daphne murmured when she heard him stepping out of the fireplace behind her, "Where the hell have you been ? I've been waiting for – Merlin !"

She froze when her eyes fell on his torn robes and his bloody face.

"Theo !", she rushed forward just in time as his legs gave way and he sank to the ground, "What happened ?"

She grabbed his face with both of her hands and forced him to look into her tearing eyes.

"We failed", he gasped before starting to cough violently, "We – we lost Longbottom. The O-Order knew. They t-trapped us and freed him. Flint is – he's dead."

Again he begann coughing, his eyes tearing up.

"The Dark Lord was not pleased", he continued, "He tortured us."

Daphne closed her eyes in pain.

"How often ?", she asked stiffly.

"13 times", Theo answered, "Draco got worse – he was in charge of the mission."

Daphne shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"We should get you into bed", she finally said and helped him getting up with an effort, "I'll find you a Healing Potion."

Theo nodded and let her drag him into their bedroom. She helped him taking off his clothes and then put him into bed before hurrying out of the room.

She came back five minutes later with a Healing Potion and a Sleeping Draught. She lay down next to him and it didn't take long until Theo drifted off to sleep.

But Daphne couldn't fall asleep at all that night. She couldn't stop thinking about their life and everything that had happened to them since Theo took the Dark Mark three years ago, a few months after their graduation from Hogwarts. He had been so proud.

They had moved into the flat in Diagon Alley shortly after.

But as the war kept going somehow everything got worse. Diagon Alley was crowded with Death Eaters now, watching every move. Theo had to go onto more and more deadly missions, leaving Daphne nearly going insane while she kept waiting for his return night after night, not sure _if_ he would even come back.

But lately it seemed that the missions got worse and more things went wrong. It wasn't rare now for Theo to come home hurt and tortured by the Dark Lord's hand.

Daphne started to wonder how long it would take until Voldemort decided to get rid of Theo.

And with those thoughts swimming through her head nearly every night now she couldn't help but wishing that Harry Potter would finally make his move and defeat the Dark Lord.

After four years of war, Daphne Greengrass had eventually had enough.

And so did a handful of other Death Eaters.

* * *

"Are you okay ?", Daphne asked the next morning while eating breakfast.

"I'm fine", he answered before scanning her face, his brow furrowing, "What about you ? Are you alright ?"

Daphne hesitated and kept her eyes on her plate. But when she finally looked up tears were streaming down her face again. "No, I'm not."

She hid her face in her hands and began to cry, her body shaking uncontrollably. Theo jumped up from his seat and pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright, love", he said soothingly and cradled her head against his chest.

"I'm so scared", Daphne sobbed, her hands clasping tight into his shirt, "I – I never know if you come home to me again or if – if – Theo, please .. you have to get out."

"You know I can't", he sighed, "The Dark Lord would hunt me down. He would hunt _you_ down. He'd hurt you and I can't let that happen. I promised you I would watch out for you and keep you safe."

"But I can't lose you", Daphne whispered, drewing back so she could look up into his grey eyes, "Please. Think about it – we could ask Draco to help us."

"I don't want to drag him into this", Theo said immediately, "He has enough on his plate already."

"He already _is_ in this", Daphne countered, "He's giving information to the Order, you know that."

Theo kept silent for a few minutes. Then he sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you", she took his face in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too", he smiled, but then his face turned serious again, "Listen, love – you won't like this very much, but I have to tell you something. I – I need to go on a mission tomorrow -"

"Theo -"

"No, just hear me out", he interrupted her, "I _have_ to go, it's important. Though I can't tell you what it's about" - he added when her eyes lit up with curiosity - "Draco and a few others are coming over tonight, we need to talk it through."

"And who exactly do you mean by 'a few others' ?", she asked irritated.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Dolohov", he stopped for a second and then avoided to look at her, "My father."

"Just fucking great", Daphne mumbled before stepping away from him, "Fine. I'll prepare something to eat then."

"I'm sorry, love", he apologized sadly.

Daphne sighed. "I know."

* * *

Evening arrived far too quickly for Daphne's taste and before she knew it Death Eater after Death Eater walked out of their fireplace and into the living room.

"Daphne", Draco greeted her and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Sorry we had to bring them all here, I know you hate it."

"It's fine", she sighed, shrugging her shoulders. They were all seated around their living room table, when again someone stepped out of the fireplace. Someone Daphne hadn't known they would be coming. Someone she definitely didn't want to have in her flat at all.

"Daphne, you're looking good", Cassius Warrington smirked, his eyes roaming over her body while he walked towards her. Before he could reach her though, she turned around and looked at Theo.

"Kitchen, now", she said through gritted teeth and walked out of the room.

"You heard the lady", Theo forced a grin and then headed after his girlfriend and into the kitchen.

She waited for him, one foot tapping impatiently on the floor, hands on her hips, her face furious.

"What is he doing here ?", she asked angrily. Theo didn't have to ask who she was refering to.

"I'm sorry", he said, "I didn't know he was coming until Draco sent me that owl half an hour ago."

"And you couldn't tell me ?"

"I didn't want to upset you -"

"Oh and him stepping out of our fireplace without my knowledge wouldn't upset me ?!", she almost yelled, glaring daggers at her boyfriend.

Theo turned around and waved his wand, putting a Silencing Charm on the kitchen door.

"I know you hate him -"

"Hate ?", Daphne interrupted, seething with rage, "I don't hate him – I'm _affraid_ of him ! Every time he sees me he's trying to touch me, trying to lure me away from you – you _know_ he wants me."

"Yes and I sure as hell don't like it", Theo snapped, losing his patience, "But he knows you're with me. And I won't let him near you again. I promise you. Now please let me get back to them, the sooner we get this over with the better."

Daphne nodded. "Alright. Could you send Draco in later ? I wanted to ask him something about the Sleeping Draught Pansy wants me to make for her."

Theo scowled. "I could help you with that."

"No offence, baby, but Draco had always been better in Potions than you."

"Whatever", he said before stumping out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Daphne ?", about an hour later Draco poked his head through the doorframe, "Theo said you wanted to ask me something about a potion ?"

"Oh, right", she motioned for him to come in and he obeyed. Daphne put a Silencing Charm on the door and then turned to look at him.

"I do need your help, Draco", she said nervously, her hands shaking, "But it's not about a potion."

"What's going on ?", Draco asked suspiciously. Daphne's eyes were tearing up and she hastily wipped away her tears.

"I want you to get Theo out of here", she finally said, "Please. It won't take long until the Dark Lord will want to get rid of him for all his failures. I can't let that happen. He won't listen to me – for now. But I thought if you could talk to him – then maybe -"

She broke of, shaking her head as more tears began to run down her cheeks.

"I'll talk to Blaise", Draco said, pulling her into a hug, "Tell him to ask the Order for help and protection for both of you."

"No", Daphne said immediately and took a step back, "Just him. I – I need to stay with Astoria."

"Daphne -"

Draco couldn't finish his sentence. Theo had just opened the door with a loud bang and came swearing into the kitchen, his face contorted with anger.

"I hate this son of a bitch", he shouted while sitting down on a chair, "Who does he think he is ?"

"Who are you talking about ?", Draco asked, eyebrows raised, at exactly the same moment as Daphne said "Language, Theodore ! I know you don't like your father, but -"

"I'm talking about Dolohov", Theo rolled his eyes and the other two instantly shut up.

"Oh", they said in unison.

Theo wanted to roll his eyes again when he finally noticed how close Draco and Daphne were standing next to each other.

"Draco, why are you standing this close to my girlfriend ?", his eyebrows rose, "Did I interrupt something ?"

This time it were Draco and Daphne who rolled their eyes.

"And this is my cue to leave", Draco said smirking, "Daphne, maybe you should blow him, might lighten his mood – and gets his head cleared for tomorrow."

"_Out_, Malfoy !", Theo roared and jumped up from his seat. Draco laughed loudly.

"See you in the morning", he winked and then went into the living room to use the fireplace.

"Calm down, baby", Daphne said smiling before walking over and kissing him, "You know" - she started undoing his trousers - "I actually think it's a good idea..."


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Chapter

Daphne jumped up from the couch when Draco came out of the fireplace, followed by a few other Death Eaters.

"In the kitchen !", he ordered hectically, moving ahead of them.

Daphne's eyebrows rose in confusion while she followed him. "What the -"

Draco, who obviously hadn't noticed she was there until now, looked at her with the most serious expression she had ever seen on him.

"We failed again."

And then her eyes darted to Graham Montague and Adrian Pucey who were putting an unconscious Theo on the kitchen table.

"Theo", she gasped, clutching a hand over her mouth.

"You might want to help him, he's bleeding out."

Daphne nearly jumped at the sound of the voice and spun around. Warrington was leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe.

Snapping out of her shock she hurried over to Theo, examining his injuries. There was a large slash in his thigh and blood was flowing out of it.

"Draco – Healing Potion, top drawer in the bathroom", she ordered, finally beginning to function. Draco nodded and ran out of the room.

"Graham, bring me my wand – it's on the living room table. Adrian, help me stop his bleeding", she reached for a towel on the nearby kitchen counter and pressed it on the wound.

"I hope you know what you're doing", Adrian said sceptically.

She gave him a stern look. "I'm a Healer."

Montague came running back into the kitchen, her wand in his hand. Draco followed a second later.

Daphne took her wand and immediately began mumbling a few spells.

"Keep pressing on the wound", she said to Adrian before adressing Draco, "Make him swallow the potion."

"I bet you like to swallow", Warrington whispered in her ear, making her jump again.

"Montague, get Warrington out of here", she ordered, ignoring his comment, "and the rest as well, please. Draco, Adrian, you stay here – I need your help."

"Is – is there something I can do ?", a voice asked quietly. Daphne turned her head and looked straight into the eyes of Theo's father. She hadn't even noticed he was here. She gave him a hard look.

"You should've kept him from becoming a Death Eater in the first place", she said coldly, "But it's a bit late for that now, isn't it ? You better wait with the others in the living room."

Nott Senior flinched, something he never did. But then he nodded and left the room.

"Well, that was harsh", commented Adrian, but neither Daphne nor Draco paid attention to him.

20 minutes and a dozen Healing Charms later their work was finally done.

"Get him into bed, please", she said to Draco while she washed her blood covered hands in the sink, "Thanks for your help, guys."

Draco levitated his friend out of the kitchen and Adrian threw the blood soaked towel into the trash can, then quickly left the room.

Daphne braced her hands against the counter and closed her eyes for a moment.

She'd nearly lost Theo. Had they brought him in a minute later there would've been nothing she could have done for him.

A single tear made its way down her cheek, her body beginning to shake. She tried to compose herself but it was no use – more and more tears threatened to spill over.

Suddenly she felt someone stepping up behind her, hot breath tickling her neck. Her eyes flew open while the rest of her body froze.

When she felt lips moving across her neck she spun around, her eyes wide, and looked directly in the ones belonging to Warrington.

She wanted to sidestep him, but he had her caged against the counter, his body coming closer to hers, a smug grin on his face.

"You seem distraught", he said, smirking even more when her breathing began to hitch.

"Get away from me", she snapped, bringing her hands up to push against his chest.

"Stop fighting me, Daphne", the smirk vanished and he grabbed her wrists roughly, "I'll have you in the end. You _know_ I will."

"You better let go of her and step away before I hex you into oblivion, you fucking bastard."

Daphne and Warrington jumped, their heads spinning toward the door.

Draco stood mere three meters away from them, his face hard and cold. Daphne hadn't seen him this angry for a very long time.

"Didn't know you had a thing for her", Warrington scoffed, nevertheless obeying.

"I don't", Draco answered, "But she's with one of my best friends – so you better leave her alone. And now get lost."

"This isn't finished", Warrington hissed before storming out of the kitchen. They heard him enter the fireplace and say "Knockturn Alley".

"You okay ?", Draco asked concerned.

"I'm fine", Daphne answered and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in, "I just – I _loathe_ him so much."

"Understandable."

"Thank you, again", Daphne said and smiled at him, "For everything you did today."

"You're welcome. Listen, I have to leave, I'm meeting Blaise in about half an hour", he ran his hands through his hair and then sighed, "This mission was far more important than any we had during the last couple of months. And Theo was in charge – I don't think his punishment is over yet."

Daphne shook her head in disbelieve.

"He nearly died", she choked, "I – I can't do this any longer. Tell Blaise to hurry. Whatever it takes."

"I will."

Without another word he turned and left.

Daphne stood in the kitchen, her face blank. Then, suddenly, she sank to the floor and began crying hysterically.

* * *

When Draco stepped out of Daphne's and Theo's fireplace the next morning, he nearly got hit in the head by a flying vase.

"What the hell ?!", he exclaimed, shocked. His eyes immediately fell on Theo whose expression was similar to Draco's. On the other side of the room stood Daphne, seething with rage, searching frantically for another object to throw.

"Bloody hell, woman !", Theo screamed when she threw a coffee cup at him. He ducked and the cup hit the wall, shattering into hundreds of pieces.

Draco rolled his eyes and with a simple wave of his wand both of his friends were thrown onto the couch.

"Hey !", they exclaimed in unison, trying to get up, which of course didn't work.

"Care to explain what's going on here ?", he asked calmly. Daphne snorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"My girlfriend here ist trying to kill me !", Theo shouted, staring angrily at her.

"Well, one should think you'd already be used to someone trying to kill you", she spat at him.

"_That's_ what this is about ?", Theo asked incredulously.

"As much as I'd love to watch the two of you being at each other's throats", Draco interrupted their argument impatiently, "I'm here for a reason. The Dark Lord wants to have a meeting this evening." - he paused - "And he wants Daphne to come, too. I'm sorry."

Daphne's face had become ashen whereas Theo looked like he was about to throw up. It pained Draco to see his friends like this.

"I really am sorry", he said again, running a hand through his hair.

"I need some fresh air", Theo choked, "Lift the spell."

Draco did as he was told and Theo fled the room in an instant, banging the front door loudly behind him.

"He's going to punish me for Theo's failure, isn't he ?", Daphne whispered, staring up at him with wide eyes. Draco couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze but nodded.

"I – I talked to Blaise", he said, "He's at the Headquarters right now, discussing everything with the Order."

"Thank you", Daphne smiled weakly, "Well, I guess I see you tonight then ?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Daphne was shaking with fear by the time the Dark Lord entered the Great Hall. Since Hogwarts was now under his control he used the castle as a residence.

Theo grabbed her hand end entwined his fingers with hers.

"Don't show them your fear", he whispered in her ear, "It'll be over soon. I'm so sorry, love. I'm sorry."

Voldemort sat down on a throne that stood where once Dumbledore's seat had been. He held up his hand and immediately everyone went quiet.

"My faithful followers", the Dark Lord began, "First of all, I have good news to tell you. Harry Potter has been seen just a few miles from here. I've already sent more Snatchers out to find him – which is only a matter of time now."

A couple of Death Eaters began to murmur to the person next to them or nodded in appreciation.

Again Voldemort raised his hand and in an instant the hall was silent again.

"Miss Greengrass", his eyes found hers, a strange smirk on his lips, "Step forward."

Daphne swallowed and with one last glance at Theo she let go of his hand and stepped in the middle of the room. She found Draco's eyes across the hall but then turned her gaze up to where Voldemort was sitting.

"For those of you who don't know", he said toward his Death Eaters, "Miss Daphne Greengrass here is Theodore's girlfriend – and a very talented Healer from what I've heard."

He looked at her with such an intense gaze that she was sure he'd use _Legilimens_ on her any second. Then he drew out his wand and Daphne immediately flinched and searched for Theo's eyes. Voldemort smirked and a few Death Eaters began to laugh. He waved his wand but instead of hitting Daphne with a curse he levitated something through the air and let it fall to the floor next to her.

Daphne shrieked when she recognized it was the corpse of a young man about her age and took several steps back. Theo turned his hand into fists. It took all his selfcontrol to not run toward Daphne and take her in his arms, protecting her from the laughs of the Death Eaters and the humiliation she had to endure because of him.

"Take a closer look", Voldemort drawled, "Do you know him ?"

Daphne gulped and slowly approached the dead body. The face was familiar. It took her several moments before it hit her. He had been in her year at Hogwarts. A Ravenclaw.

"Terry Boot", she said out loud.

"Indeed", said Voldemort, "Rabastan caught him in Diagon Alley. And it didn't take much torture to break him – really, it was quite pathetic."

The Death Eaters laughed once again.

"Mr. Boot here let it slip that a few members of the Order will be in Godric's Hollow tomorrow", Voldemort continued when the laughter had died down, "And since our beloved Theodore had quite some trouble fulfilling his tasks, I thought he could use your help. Miss Greengrass, I want you to accompany my men tomorrow – and kill Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Daphne didn't even have time to realize what she had just heard, when Theo stepped forward.

"No !", he shouted, "Please – she doesn't know how to fight ! She's never been in a battle before !"

"You dare to object the Dark Lord ?!", screeched Bellatrix, emerging from the crowd of Death Eaters.

"Stop it, Bella", Voldemort said and then turned his attention to Theo, "I don't tolerate your behavior, Theodore."

And before Theo could even react, Voldemort aimed his wand at Daphne and said "_Crucio!_"

Daphne screamed in agony as her legs gave way due to the pain.

"Daphne !", Theo shouted and rushed to her side, dropping on his knees next to her.

A moment later it was over. Daphne had tears in her eyes and gasped for breath while Theo was holding her in his arms.

"So what is your answer, Miss Greengrass ?", Voldemort asked as though he was inviting her for tea, "Of course I could send your sister instead, if you'd rather-"

"No !", Daphne gasped, "I'll do it."

"Wonderful", Voldemort exclaimed, "You are dismissed now."

Theo helped his girlfriend to her feet and led her out of the Great Hall.

"I'm so sorry, love", he murmured all the way down to the gate, "This is all my fault."

Before they reached it Draco hurried past them and in one swift, unnoticed movement shoved a piece of parchment into Daphne's free hand.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Chapter

_The Order agreed to take him in._

_Let Blaise know when and where to pick him up._

Daphne read the note Draco had shoved into her hand yesterday one more time before she raised her wand and burned it.

She had no idea how she should persuade Theo to leave her behind and go hide with the Order. He'd never leave her, she knew it. But still, she had to try.

The thought of living without him for the next couple of months pained her more than anything, but if she ran with him, the Dark Lord would kill her sister. And she could never forgive herself for that.

"Are you ready ?", Theo stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They had to meet with the others Death Eaters just outside of Godric's Hollow in about ten minutes.

She could feel how tense is body was, how his hands shook slightly. He was afraid. Afraid that something would happen to her – and Daphne prayed that he wouldn't be too fixed on her, that he would concentrate on himself so nothing would happen to _him_.

"I don't have a choice, have I ?", she finally answered and turned around in his arms, facing him. She grabbed his face in both of her hands and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world."

And then she kissed him. Hard and passionate.

"Stay close to me", he whispered, "Whatever happens, don't leave my side."

"Alright", she nodded,"We should probably get going."

He took her hand and together they left the apartment. Draco was already waiting for them, leaning nonchalantly against the wall opposite their door.

"Let's get this shit over with", he said darkly and then disapparated. Theo apparated both of them a second later.

They emerged on the edge of a forest, not far from a little village. The moon illuminated the sky and all the Death Eaters around them in a scary, dull light.

"Finally", said one of the older Death Eaters, approaching them with a wide grin on his face, "Thought you'd back out."

"Wouldn't dream of it, McNair", Theo answered with a smirk, "Can't miss the Order kicking your pathetic arse, now, do we ?"

The grin on McNair's face vanished. He was about to say something in return when Dolohov turned up next to him.

"Heard your girl's never been in a battle before, Nott" he said coldly, "Have you already picked out the flowers for her funeral ?"

Theo was about to launch himself at Dolohov but Daphne was faster. She waved her wand and sent him crashing into a nearby tree.

"Just because I've never been in battle, doesn't mean I can't fight", she talked down to him.

"You little _bitch_ -", Dolohov roared while getting back on his feet. He drew his wand and aimed it at Daphne; Theo shoved her behind him and drew his own wand.

"Stop it !", Draco shouted angrily and stepped between them, "We're supposed to kill Shacklebolt, not each other !"

"You're lucky that brat's in charge", Dolohov growled at Theo, who gave him a murderous stare. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Back to business", he said then, "Theo, Warrington, Rodolphus – you go with Daphne. Whoever gets the first chance of a good shot at Shacklebolt kills him."

"But the Dark Lord wants the Greengrass-girl to do it", objected Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Well, don't worry your thick, ugly head about it", Draco snapped, "I'm the one in charge – so I'm the one who's getting punished for it. Now, you four know what to do – the rest of us will try to keep the Order of your back."

Draco had just ended his speech, when another Death Eater was running toward them.

"Malfoy", he addressed the blond, "They're here."

"Thanks, Avery", Draco answered, "Let's go."

Theo grabbed Daphne's hand again and together they made their way toward the village. It didn't take them long to find the Order members and within seconds curses began to fly in all directions.

"Where's Shacklebolt ?", screamed Theo, while dodging a spell from Remus Lupin.

"I can't see him", Warrington's answer came from his right, "_Avada Kedavra !_"

The Killing Curse missed its target – Arthur Weasley – by mere inches.

"There !", Daphne shouted, pointing past Weasley, "We just have to get past them. _Stupefy!_"

"Really", Lestrange smirked, "A Stunning Spell ?"

He started to laugh loudly but abruptly stopped when a curse hit him square in the chest.

"Really ?", Daphne smirked arrogantly, "No Shield Charm ?"

Her feeling of triumph vanished instantly when she heard Theo cry out for her in panic. She had no time to react before a spell hit her in the back. She cried out in pain and sank to the ground.

Her body began to shake and she felt her chest starting to burn. She wanted to scream from the pain but her head started spinning and she couldn't get out more than a whimper.

"Daphne", Theo was by her side now, his eyes wide and full of panic. He cupped her face with one hand and stared at her chest.

"Fuck", he cursed, "No, no, no – _please_ – Daphne – stay with me -"

A moan escaped her throat and she glanced down to where he was kneeling next to her – in a pool of blood. Her blood, her mind registered in a daze.

The burning was becoming worse and she started to get cold. She could still hear Theo shouting while the edges of her vision began to darken, her ears starting to ring.

"_Move_", Draco came into view, his wand moving across her body.

And then she blacked out.

* * *

"What are you doing ?", Theo choked, his hands shaking, "She's passing out. Daphne – Daphne ! What cruel thing is this ? I've never seen this spell before."

"I have", Draco muttered darkly, still performing non-verbal magic on the girl in front of him, "Potter used it on me in our sixth year. I heard Snape saying the counter curse."

Theo's eyes began roaming frantically over the people around them.

The Order Members were retreating, most of them injured.

Kingsley Shacklebolt lay dead on the ground. Theo had no idea who killed him and at the moment didn't care.

He forced his gaze back on Daphne, who was still bleeding horribly from the large slashes on her chest.

"You – you can heal her, don't you ?", Theo whispered, "She's gonna make it, right ?"

"Yes, she'll survive", Draco answered.

"Good", Theo got back on his feet.

"Where are you going ?", Draco raised an eyebrow, looking confused.

"I'm going after McLaggen", Theo answered, "And I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch."

"McLaggen ? Wasn't he in our year ?", Draco asked puzzled. He was leaning back now, while Daphne's wounds were closing, her breath becoming regular again.

"Yes", Theo sighed, still searching the now emptying battlefield for said former Gryffindor, "But it looks like he's gone anyway."

A moment later he broke down, crying and hiding his face in his hands. Draco didn't know what to do. He was good at comforting girls – but he had never had to comfort a _guy_.

"Come on, we should get her home", he said eventually, nodding his head toward Daphne, "Get her a Healing Potion and let her sleep. She'll be much better in a few hours."

Theo nodded slowly. He reached out a hand to touch Daphne's shoulder and then apparated them both back to their flat.

When Draco arrived Theo had her already levitated into bed and was looking for a Healing Potion in a bathroom drawer.

"Thank you", Theo said, when he and Draco sat at the kitchen table a few minutes later, "For saving her. I don't know what I'd do if she died."

"You're welcome", Draco answered exhausted, running a hand through his hair.

"She wanted me to get out", Theo choked, avoiding his friend's gaze, "Right before we were ordered onto our last mission. I said I'd think about it."

"Maybe you really should reconsider it", Draco sighed. He didn't tell him about Daphne's plan though. This was not his decision to make.

"What about Sacklebolt ?", Theo asked suddenly, "Daphne didn't kill him. The mission did not go as it was planned. He's going to punish you."

"No, he won't", Draco grinned slightly, "I'll blame Lestrange for everything. It's his fault that Daphne got distracted. As for Shacklebolt – he's dead, Warrington killed him. We did our job."

"Let's just hope you're right", Theo muttered doubtfully.

* * *

By the time Draco arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place he was seething with rage.

"What did I say to you in second year before you called me a mudblood for the first time ?", Granger greeted him in the hallway, wand pointing at his chest.

"Quit this shit, Granger, I don't have fucking time for this now", he snapped and rushed past her.

"Well, it obviously _is_ you", she muttered, following him as he burst into the kitchen.

The room was filled with Order members, all sitting around the large table. Draco ignored their puzzled faces and looked straight for the person he came for.

"Great idea to teach them the Sectumsempra Curse, _Potter_", he snapped when he had finally found the-boy-who-still-annoyed-him, "That McLaggen guy nearly killed Theo's girlfriend with it !"

Potter's face had become ashen.

Blaise Zabini, who Draco hadn't noticed until now, jumped up from his seat.

"How is she ?", he asked concerned, "You knew the counter curse, didn't you ?"

"She's resting", Draco answered, "And yes, I knew – but if I hadn't been there, she'd be dead !"

"Get Cormac", Lupin said to one of the Weasley twins, who nodded and left the room.

"And speaking of being dead", Draco continued furiously, "I warned you about Shacklebolt ! Why didn't you protect him ?"

"Draco, calm down", Lupin said with a soothing smile, "Everything's fine -"

"_Fine ?!_", Draco echoed incredulously, "He's _dead_ -"

"Draco !"

The blond immediately shut up at the sound of the voice and spun around. In the door frame stood Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What the -", Draco croaked, his eyes wide, "I – I saw Warrington kill you – you -"

"It wasn't me, Draco", said Shacklebolt, giving him a warm smile, "It was one of the Snatchers we caught last month. We imperiused him and forced him to drink Polyjuice Potion. We wanted the Dark Lord to believe I am dead. It gives us a huge advantage."

Draco had no time to answer or to comprehend what he had just been told, for Weasley returned at the exact moment, dragging McLaggen with him.

Draco was about to shout at him, but Blaise had already launched himself at the former Gryffindor and punched him in the face. The sound of breaking bone followed.

"Stop it, Zabini !", Weasley tried to hold him back, motioning for his twin to help. It took them several minutes before Blaise finally gave up and sat back on his chair.

"What's all this about ?", asked McLaggen, holding his bleeding nose, "Fuck, that hurts – Granger, be a dear and heal me, will you ?"

"Don't you dare !", Draco snapped at her with such venom it made her flinch.

"You have been given orders, Cormac", Lupin interfered, stepping between the boys, "We agreed to take Theodore Nott in, to protect him and hopefully get some information about the Death Eaters in return – and you nearly killed his girlfriend last night."

"The order was not to hurt _him_", Cormac answered smugly, "No one said anything about his whore -"

"Cormac", Lupin warned. Blaise had jumped up again and now even Potter seemed to get angry.

"Nott and his father killed my aunt !", McLaggen spat, "So it's just about fair -"

"_That's enough !_"

Everyone shut up and stared. Molly Weasley was seething with rage, her hands in her hips, her eyes sparkling menacingly.

"Your nose will heal on its own", she said before addressing the rest of the Order members, "No one will heal him ! I forbid it ! And now, Cormac, leave !"

McLaggen looked like he was about to say something but then thought better of it and just left.

Draco exhaled.

"I need to get back", he said eventually and headed toward the front door without saying goodbye.

"Malfoy !"

He turned to see Potter hurrying after him.

"I'm sorry about Greengrass", he said apologetically, "I thought teaching them a curse non of the Death Eaters know would give us an advantage. Since they wouldn't be able to heal it .. I really am sorry. Just wanted you to know."

Draco nodded and was about to open the door when again someone called his name. This time it was Blaise.

"Daphne's not a Death Eater", he stated, "Why was she even there ?"

Draco sighed. "It was meant as a punishment for Theo. For his failures. Worked out just fine, didn't it ?"

Blaise shook his head, stunned.

"I wish we could get her out as well", he said sadly.

"Yeah", Draco replied, "me, too."


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Chapter

It was late afternoon when Daphne woke up. Her body ached and her mouth felt dry. Carefully, she tried to move first her arms and then her legs. They were stiff and sore but they didn't hurt as much as she had expected them to.

"Thank Merlin, you're finally awake."

She nearly jumped at the sound – Theo, who must have been sitting next to the bed the whole time, came into view.

"I – I thought I'd lost you", he said, his voice breaking and eyes watering.

Daphne wanted to answer him, tell him that everything was alright, but she couldn't get the words out. Her throat was too dry and so she began coughing. Theo understood immediately and rushed out of the room to get her a glass of water.

"Here you go", he said when he returned and passed her the glass. Daphne gulped the cool water eagerly.

"Thanks", she said while handing him back the now empty glass, "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

She gave him a concerned once-over. Theo laughed and then suddenly started to cry.

"What's wrong?", Daphne asked alarmed. Before she could say anything else he grabbed her face with both hands and crashed his lips hard onto hers. She returned his desperate kiss with so much need it made her dizzy.

"Never _ever_ scare me like that again", he breathed between their kisses.

He kissed her again and then looked her deep in the eyes.

"This might not be the most romantic way to ask you this, Daphne – but I thought you were dying. And that's when I realized that without you my life would mean nothing. I love you more than anything else and that's why – why I wanted to ask if – if – will you marry me?"

For a moment Daphne was speechless. She knew he loved her but she had never imagined that his love for her was this deep.

Theo, getting nervous due to her silence, drew back his hands.

"I'm sorry", he stuttered, avoiding her gaze, "It was a stupid idea to ask you like this -"

"No, Theo!", she grabbed his hand and he looked back into her eyes, "I do. I _do_."

He grinned and bent his head to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"I have one condition though", Daphne closed her eyes for a moment and then said, "Remember when I asked you to get out? From all this Death Eater shit?" - he nodded - "Well, that's my term. Get out and I'll marry you."

"Daphne", he tried to calm himself from a rising panic, "You can't just _quit_ being a Death Eater. You know that. There's nowhere to run. They would find me. Find _us_. They'd torture us, they'd _rape_ you before my eyes and then, if we're lucky, they'd finally kill us."

"There – there is a way", she whispered, not daring to look into his eyes, "I spoke to Draco."

"You did what?", Theo exclaimed incredulously.

"I asked him to talk to the Order", she continued, meeting his gaze again, tears streaming down her face now, "They agreed to take you in, hide you from the Dark Lord."

Theo was quiet for a moment.

"Alright", he finally agreed, "If that's the only way for you to marry me, we'll run and hide with them."

"Not we, you", she choked, "I can't leave my sister. They'd kill her."

"Daphne, you can't be serious", Theo grabbed her face again, his own eyes still filled with tears, "Do you have any idea what will happen to you if you stay?"

"Yeah, you just explained it to me", Daphne answered, "But if I stay, my sister is safe. She doesn't mean anything to you, they wouldn't touch her. But if I go with you, they would."

"How do you expect me to go, knowing they do Merlin knows what to you!", Theo shouted furiously, withdrawing himself from her and pacing the room.

Daphne sighed and slowly lifted herself out of bed. She stumbled a bit and Theo immediately rushed forward and put his hands around her waist to steady her.

"It's the only choice we have", Daphne said, giving him a stern look, "If you stay, you will get killed. We both know that."

"And if I go, you're gonna pay the price for it", he snapped.

"I might have a plan", Daphne said, furrowing her brows.

Theo shook his head before he finally sighed. "Alright. I'll owl Draco to come over."

* * *

"This is _insane_!", Theo cried out for the third time now, shaking his head to prove his point.

"It could work, you know", murmured Draco, his brows furrowed and still deep in thought.

"Let me get this straight – you want me to fight and _injure _my own girlfriend and then you'll erase all other memories of us, so when the Dark Lord uses _Legilimens _on her all he'll see will be me fighting Daphne", Theo summarized incredulously, "And then we just _hope_ that he buys it? You're mad – both of you!"

"Do you have a better idea?", Draco sighed.

"Yes", Theo snapped, "Daphne comes with me!"

"I already told you I won't leave Astoria behind!", shouted Daphne.

"Then we'll take her with us", Theo brought his hands up in desperation.

Draco shook his head. "The Order agreed to take _you_ in, no one else."

"Theo, please", Daphne begged, "Please!"

"Let's pretend for a second that I actually run and hide with the Order and the Dark Lord believes our story and nothing happens to you – then what?"

"Then we wait until Potter kills him", Daphne said.

"Which could take years!", Theo barked, "And what – Merlin forbid – if he doesn't make it? What if Potter can't defeat the Dark Lord?"

"Then we die", she whispered.

Theo gave a dry laugh. "And where does the marriage part come in?"

"Marriage?", Draco gaped at his two friends.

"I proposed", Theo casually filled him in, "Why do you think I'm even willing to have this conversation?"

"When the hell did that happen?", Draco exclaimed in surprise.

"About an hour ago", his friend answered.

"Boys, could we please focus on the main problem here?", Daphne sighed exasperated.

"You realize of course that we won't see each other again until Potter wins this war?", Theo asked hoarsely, "Which – like I mentioned before – could take years."

"Yes", Daphne gulped, "But I'd rather not see you for a while than see you dead."

"She has a point, mate", Draco agreed, "You had too much failures in the last couple of months. It won't take long before the Dark Lord will want to get rid of you."

Theo was silent for a couple of minutes. Then he sighed and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. I give up. Let the Order know I'll take their offer."

"Thank you", Daphne breathed and then threw herself at him, crying, "Thank you so much."

In the meantime, Draco took a piece of parchment from the living room table, scribbled a short note and then fastened it on the leg of Theo's owl.

* * *

They were all sitting nervously on the couch in the living room when the flames of the fireplace finally turned green. They immediately jumped up, at the same moment as Blaise Zabini emerged out of the flames.

"_That's_ who you've been contacting?!", Theo exclaimed astonished.

"Oh shut it, Theo", Blaise rolled his eyes before his gaze darted toward Daphne, "It's good to see you." - he walked over and pulled her into a hug - "I'm glad you're okay."

"It's good to see you, too, Blaise", Daphne answered and breathed in his familiar scent.

"Yes, yes, we're all happy to see him", Theo snapped, "Now take your hands off of my girl, Zabini!"

"Wow, someone's in a mood here", Blaise smirked while letting go of the blonde.

"Stop it, both of you!", Draco barked impatiently, "You're behaving like little children. We have a job to do – so, Theo, if you want Daphne to be safe while you're gone it's time to play along now."

"Fine", Theo muttered.

"Alright", the blond sighed before addressing Blaise, "We came up with a plan."

He filled Blaise in and then turned to Theo and Daphne.

"You two have to stage an argument. Theo, you want to run – Daphne, you try convincing him to stay. After that, Theo will hurl you into the wall with a simple spell, leaving you unconscious for a couple of minutes. That's all we need for it to look real."

"This is ridiculous!", Theo complained, "I can't hurt her!"

"Imagine who will hurt her if this plan fails", Blaise snapped at him, "If what I heard is true, Warrington will be the first one to claim her."

Theo's face turned red and Daphne had to interfere before he exploded.

"He's right", she said softly, "You want to protect me? Well, that's what you have to do."

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Okay."

And so they tried to play their parts as best as they could. After the fourth time, Draco and Blaise were finally satisfied with their work.

"I feel slightly dizzy now", Daphne winced and held her head, "After crashing into a wall for four times."

"Alright", Draco sighed, "Time to say goodbye. When you're gone, I'll erase her memories. After the Dark Lord's interrogation I'll give it back to her."

None of them took notice of what Draco said. Daphne threw her arms around Theo's neck and began to cry.

"I love you", she whispered, "And I'll miss you so much."

"I love you, too", he answered, cradling her head against his chest, "Stay safe."

And then he kissed her, hard and passionately.

Then he let go of her and followed Blaise to the fireplace. Before stepping through he turned around toward Draco.

"Promise me to keep an eye on her", he said, his eyes pleading, "_Promise_ me!"

"I promise."

And then he disappeared in the flames.

Draco looked at Daphne who was still crying.

"Now comes the hard part", he said seriously, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's pray that it'll work", Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Daphne, "_Obliviate!_"

* * *

Theo stood awkwardly in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. The room was empty except for Zabini, Potter and the youngest Weasley boy.

He had arrived about an hour ago, had had to endure instructions after instructions from all the Order people and had then finally been shown to his bedroom which he would have to share with Zabini. Most people here didn't seem to know how to react toward him, the only ones who were actually friendly to him were Potter and Granger, to his surprise.

He was about to say something, not longer able to stand the silence, when the door opened and Cormac McLaggen walked in.

Both men froze.

"You", Theo finally growled and was about throw himself at his former school fellow, but Blaise held him back.

"Calm down", he said, "I've already broken his nose for what he did."

"Just look at him!", McLaggen shouted, "I can't believe we let him stay here – just look at how aggressive he his!"

"Cormac -", Harry started, but Theo cut him off.

"You nearly killed my fiancé!", he screamed outraged.

"Fiancé?", Blaise echoed in surprise but no one took notice of him.

"It would have been fair", McLaggen roared, "You killed my aunt! You and your father -"

"I didn't have a choice!", Theo screamed in return. Blaise was still holding him back, while Potter and Weasley exchanged a helpless glance.

"Should we get Lupin or something?", Weasley murmured, but Potter only shrugged his shoulders.

"We always have a choice", spat McLaggen in the meantime, "You could have chosen _not_ to become a Death Eater."

"You think I _chose _being a Death Eater?!", Theo yelled furiously, "I became a Death Eater to protect my family and my girl! I was _born_ into a Death Eater family – what do you think would've happened to my mother and father if I had refused? They would've been slaughtered – and then they would have done things to Daphne I don't even wanna say out loud. So how about you shut your fucking mouth and use your brain before you go around judging people for their actions when you have now idea what they had to endure!"

A deadly silence followed.

"I – I didn't know", McLaggen stuttered.

"You should go", said Potter and his former class mate was only too eager to obey. Blaise let go of Theo, who was breathing hard, and both of them sat down.

"So – fiancé, huh?", Blaise eventually asked.

"Yes", Theo answered, "So keep your hands off of her!"

Blaise groaned. "Oh for fuck's sake, Theo! It was years ago and you two had broken up when Daphne and I had Sex!"

Theo was about to respond when Weasley suddenly snorted.

"Looks like you have a thing for ex girlfriends, Zabini."

Theo raised his eyebrows and looked from Blaise to Weasley, who looked murderous.

"Hermione and I had … a rough time", Weasley answered Theo's unspoken question, "about six months ago. We fought a lot and one night it was just too much – so we broke up. Two days later I caught them both in the act."

"Oh please, that's a totally different story!", Blaise argued, "Daphne and I were best friends back then! I wanted to cheer her up – so we got drunk and one thing led to another. After that our friendship was broken."

"Didn't look like it earlier that day", Theo murmured.

"We still like each other", Blaise sighed exasperated, "Whereas Granger was – sorry, Weasley – but she was just some random hot girl I fucked. End of story."

"I wanted to get her back!", Ron shouted and jumped up from his seat, "You destroyed everything!"

"Alright, I've had enough for today", Harry finally snapped, "Could you please _stop_? Blaise, with me, we're supposed to meet Lupin at the safe house. Ron, take Ginny and check for any news about Tonks – Nott, make yourself useful and clean up here."

_Great_, Theo thought, _from Death Eater to cleaning lady._

His time at Headquarters was going to be fucking fantastic.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Chapter

"And you saw everything?", Lestrange asked him for the third time now.

"Yes", Draco sighed again. Daphne was clinging onto his arm, crying uncontrollably, while Lestrange, Rookwood and Dolohov checked the whole apartment.

"Listen, Greengrass", the latter approached her, "If you know anything about his whereabouts you better spit it out."

"I – I already told you, I don't know!", Daphne sobbed, "He – he was talking about running away. I told him not to, that it would get him – us – killed. But he wouldn't listen. We fought. And then he just sent my flying into the wall and – and disapparated."

"I don't believe a word she says", Rookwood spat on the floor, "Nott loves her far too much to leave her behind – we all saw it when the Dark Lord tortured her."

Draco tensed, glancing anxiously between his three Death Eaters colleagues. Lestrange and Dolohov looked at one another, doubt written all over their faces.

"Well, take her to the Dark Lord then", Draco snorted, trying to act as nonchalantly as possible, "Let him read her mind."

"What if Nott altered it?", Lestrange said hesitantly.

_Merlin's fucking balls._

"And what part would he have altered?", Draco scoffed, "The part where he told her he'd go without her? The part where he threw her into a wall, leaving her unconscious?"

"He's right", Dolohov said, "There was nothing to alter. And Nott is really bad at Memory Charms, by the way. Remember that incident with those muggles?"

The other two nodded.

"I say we do what Malfoy suggested", Rookwood finally decided, "Take her to the Dark Lord."

Lestrange nodded and grabbed Daphne's upper arm.

"No", Draco pointed his wand at him, "I'll take her. She's been through enough. She needs a friend now."

Lestrange looked back at Rookwood, who just shrugged his shoulders. A second later, he and Dolohov stepped into the fireplace and vanished. Lestrange eyed Draco suspiciously before following his friends.

"Why would he do this to me?", Daphne whispered next to the blond, "I thought he loved me."

Draco's chest tightened.

_He loves you more than anything else in this world, Daphne._

It was painful to hear her believing otherwise. Two hours, Draco told himself, in two hours he would be able to give her back her memory.

"Come on", he said quietly and led her to the fireplace.

When they stepped out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's old office Dolohov was already waiting for them.

"The Dark Lord has been informed", he said, "He wants to see the girl in the Great Hall. He's set a meeting afterward to decide what'll happen to her and what should be done about the traitor."

Draco nodded.

45 minutes later the Dark Lord was finally done with Daphne and ordered her to wait outside the Great Hall.

"I'm afraid", she told Draco when he escorted her outside.

"You don't have to be", he tried to calm her – and himself, "Everything will be fine. I have to go back in, I'll tell you everything when we're done."

She nodded and Draco made his way back into the Great Hall where Voldemort had set up a big table, his closest Death Eaters sitting around it.

"Well, my faithful followers", Voldemort began as soon as Draco had found his seat, "The girl's memories are matching her statement. She did tell us the truth."

Draco let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding in. Of course he had hoped the Dark Lord would be fooled with his Memory Charm – but he realized now that he had never really believed that it would actually work.

"So we have no idea where my son is?", Nott Senior asked.

"No", Voldemort replied.

"Why do you have the girl waiting outside then, my Lord?", Nott continued, "Why not send her home?"

A smirk appeared on the Dark Lord's face and Draco felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Because she's still useful", he answered and Draco blanched, "Theodore loves her a lot. His leaving her behind was a panic reaction. He _will_ come back for her."

"And what if he doesn't?", asked Yaxley. Draco eyed the man with disgust. He hated Yaxley.

"Oh we'll make sure that he does", said Voldemort amused, "Where is Cassius?"

Draco froze.

_No. no, no, no – he couldn't -_

He tried hard not to panic. This was not going in the direction it was supposed to. They believed Daphne's story so they had to let her go. They _had_ to.

"My Lord", Warrington stood up from his chair and bowed.

"It has come to my attention that you have quite an obsession with the Greengrass-Girl", the Dark Lord said, "Is that true?"

Draco glanced around the table, searching for Thomas Greengrass, Daphne's father. He wasn't there.

"Yes, my Lord", Warrington answered hesitantly and Draco turned his attention back to him.

"And how does the girl think about you?", Voldemort continued, "How does Theodore react to your obsession?"

"Daphne's afraid of me", Warrington answered, smirking, "And Theo hates my guts."

Again, the Dark Lord smiled.

"It is decided then", he said and Draco felt like he couldn't breathe, "The girl is yours, Cassius. Do what you want with her, but keep her alive."

"My Lord!", Draco shouted out, drawing everyone's attention to him, "Please – Daphne's my friend. Is there no other way? It is Theo's fault not hers. She's no traitor."

"I have made up my mind, Draco", Voldemort spat, angered about having his decision questioned.

Draco knew there was no way to convince him otherwise.

_Merlin, what have I done?_

"Let me tell her, at least", he begged. He had to give her memories back to her before Warrington took her. If she had to endure such a fate she should at least know why.

And maybe, if she remembered how much Theo loved her, Warrington wouldn't be able to break her. Not soon, at least.

"Alright", Voldemort agreed, "Go, tell her. I'll send Cassius out there in five minutes, so you better hurry."

* * *

Daphne jumped up when Draco came barging through the double wing door, running a hand through his hair.

"Draco?"

He didn't answer but drew his wand. They were running out of time.

Daphne's eyes went wide with fear.

"What the -"

But he already swung his wand. She stopped mid-sentence and he could see her eyes starting to glow and sparkle. Then it was over.

"Daphne?", he asked slowly, "Do you remember?"

"Yeah", she murmured, holding her head, "I do. Thank Merlin – I really thought he'd abandoned me. Didn't think it would hurt that bad. How'd it go in there?"

"Not good", he answered and Daphne froze, "They believe our story. However, they want to lure Theo out of hiding."

"And I'm the bait", she whispered, her voice shaking.

"Yeah", Draco sighed, "But that's not the worst part. The Dark Lord means to give you to Warrington."

"No", she cried out, stumbling backward, "N-no he c-can't! He'll hurt me, he'll – for fuck's sake, Draco, he'll _rape_ me!"

Draco winced.

"I know that", he snapped, "But there's nothing I can do."

Suddenly, Daphne stepped forward and grabbed his shirt, pulling him toward her.

"Whatever happens", she said, anger, desperation and fright in her eyes, "Tell Theo not to come back. Tell him I forbid it. I don't want him to save me."

"You say that now", Draco muttered darkly.

"Promise me to tell him", Daphne insisted, "Please, Draco."

The blond nodded. A moment later the door opened again and Warrington came strutting toward them, smirking from ear to ear.

"Time to go, princess."

Daphne let go of Draco's shirt and stepped back. She was shaking all over by the time Warrington grabbed her upper arm.

"Draco!", she yelled frantically, as he dragged her with him, "My sister – keep her save! Don't let them hurt her!"

"I will", Draco answered and watched how Warrington pulled her with him through the Entrance Hall and then outside onto the school grounds.

"FUCK!", Draco screamed as soon as he was alone.

_I failed them both._

* * *

Draco stormed into Headquarters, again ignoring Granger's safety-questions, and walked straight into the kitchen.

Lupin and Blaise were the only ones in the room.

"Where's Theo?", Draco asked, not even bothering to greet them.

Blaise's eyebrows shot up.

"Upstairs, playing Wizard Chess with Weasel", he answered, "How'd it go?"

"With _Weasel?_", Draco gaped.

"Yeah. Long story", Blaise waved his question away.

"Whatever", Draco shook is head, "Get him. And Potter. Shacklebolt as well."

"Draco", Lupin said carefully, while Blaise exited the kitchen, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you all in a minute", Draco snapped, losing his patience. He was nervous. And afraid. Theo would probably kill him as soon as he heard what had happened.

A couple of minutes later everyone of importance sat around the kitchen table.

"Where's Daphne?", Theo wanted to know immediately, "Did it work?"

"Yes and no", Draco answered truthfully, "It did work, but – I don't know how to say this -"

"Spit it out already!", Theo snapped anxiously, "Is she okay? Is she safe?"

"They want to use her against you", the blonde replied, "They want you to turn yourself in by trying to rescue her."

"_Rescue_ her?", Theo had gone as white as a sheet, "From what?"

"Not what – _who_."

"Draco, I swear, if you don't tell me what the fuck happened I will -"

Theo was about to throw himself at his friend but Potter and Weasley – who of course had to accompany his annoying friend – held him back.

"Theo, I really am sorry", Draco said, his voice breaking, "The – the Dark Lord gave her to Warrington."

Theo began to sway. Had Potter and Weasley not still held him he would've probably fallen to the floor.

"I tried to stop them, I really did -"

"You bastard!", Theo snapped out of his shock, wrenched free and threw himself at Draco, punching him straight in the face.

Draco did nothing. A part of him felt like he deserved it.

"You promised to keep her safe!", Theo screamed, hitting him again, "Do you have any idea what he'll do to her?"

He wanted to hit him a third time but Lupin swung his wand and immobilized him.

"Get him upstairs and give him a Sleeping Draught", he addressed Potter and Weasley, who quickly obeyed.

"What are we gonna do?", Blaise asked quietly after they had left, "Daphne's strong, but Warrington – he's been lusting after her since Hogwarts. He'll break her."

"We can't do anything at the moment", Draco sighed, "I need to go. I have to tell Astoria and her father about what happened to Daphne."

* * *

When Draco arrived at the Greengrass estate he was more than surprised to meet Dolohov and Rookwood in the front yard. The latter had hold of a struggling Astoria, while Dolohov was urging him to hurry up.

"What the hell is going on here?", Draco wanted to know, drawing his wand. They all stopped and looked at him.

"We're here on Cassius' orders", explained Dolohov, "Apparently, Greengrass is putting up quite a fight and he wants to use her little sister as leverage."

Draco felt his heart stop for a moment.

"Let her go", he said to Rookwood, "If Cassius can't handle Daphne it's his problem. He wanted her, now he has to live with it. Let her _go_."

"You think you can tell us what to do?", Rookwood shoved Astoria to the ground and advanced on Draco, "Who do you think you are, _boy_?"

Draco's nostrils flared.

"I am your superior, you stupid son of a bitch", he snapped, "And I say you keep your hands off her. If anyone of you touches her again, you'll have to explain yourself to the Dark Lord. Or maybe you won't – because I'll kill you first."

"This isn't over yet", Dolohov spat, before he motioned for his friend to follow him. When they were gone, Astoria got up from the ground and threw herself at him, crushing herself against his chest.

"You okay?", Draco asked, while circling his arms around her body, "Did they hurt you?"

"No", she answered, "Draco, what's going on? What happened? Is it true that Theo ran and that Warrington has Daphne?"

"Yeah, it's true", Draco answered, "I'm sorry. I tried to safe her, I really did."

"I know", she smiled up at him, "Bet she told you to protect me before he took her."

Draco laughed. "She did."

"Do you think he'll kill her?", she asked then.

"No", Draco muttered darkly, "Not yet."

He could feel tears dropping onto his shirt.

"I wished she knew", Astoria sobbed, "I wished we'd told her – I was so afraid that she'd be angry with me, but -"

"I know what you mean", Draco said before entangling himself from her and leading her back to the house.

Now that Warrington had threatened to bring Astoria into this, Draco knew that Daphne would do anything he asked of her. Fearing that if she didn't, Astoria would pay the price. She would let him rape and hurt her, never knowing that there was someone already protecting her even before she had asked him to. Someone who would kill anyone who would try to hurt Astoria.

Draco regretted that they had never told Daphne about their secret relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: **RAPE

* * *

6\. Chapter

Daphne tried to keep her breathing even, but the rising panic in her chest made it impossible.

She was scared. Like never before in her life.

When Warrington had brought her to this place – which definitely wasn't the Warrington estate, she'd been there when she was younger – he had tried to rape her as soon as they had stepped out of the fireplace.

He had bent her over the table in his office, but Daphne wasn't going to go down without a fight. So she had grabbed everything she could get her hands on and had thrown it at his head. Then, she had turned around and had clawed at his face – she had even gone as far as to try to scratch his eyes out.

Warrington had never tried to restrain her with magic, though. Daphne wasn't sure why but she supposed he liked to use his physical strength. It seemed to turn him on.

When she had finally managed to throw a vase at his head, something in his eyes had flashed. Never had he looked as dangerous as in that moment.

"You wanna play dirty?", he had growled, an evil grin spreading across his face, "Fine. But two can play that game."

He had waved his wand then and had her tied onto a chair, before throwing floo powder into the fireplace.

"Antonin", he had said, when the flames had turned green. A couple of seconds later, Dolohov's face had appeared in the fire.

"Cassius."

"Bring me the younger Greengrass girl."

Smirking, he had watched how Daphne's face had paled.

"No!", she had screamed, "No! Please! I – I'll do whatever you want, just leave her alone! Not my sister, please!"

But Dolohov had already vanished.

"It's too late now, princess", Warrington had smirked. And then he had left her.

She was still tied to the chair and was shaking all over. What would they do to her sister? She couldn't let them hurt her. She'd rather let Warrington rape her.

Tears were slowly running down her face.

She missed Theo. She missed him so much, it nearly tore her apart. But it was better this way. Better her than him.

She hoped he was safe and wouldn't do anything stupid.

Daphne tried to stretch her back, but the magical ropes wouldn't let her move at all. Her neck was stiff, her back hurt and her wrists and ankles were sore.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Morning, princess", Warrington smirked and Daphne froze.

"Where's Astoria?", she asked, her voice breaking, "What have you done to my sister?"

His smirk disappeared.

"Draco-Darling couldn't keep his nose out of my business", he said angrily, "Told my men to piss off. So, you're lucky – she's safe. For now."

Daphne nearly started crying out of joy. Her sister was safe. Draco had been there to protect her. Astoria was _safe_.

"I'll tell you something", Warrington brought her back to the present, when he placed another chair in front of her and sat down on it, facing her, "Play nice and your sister stays out of this. Refuse me and I'll send Dolohov back and let him drag her here. Even if it means to kill Draco in the process, do you understand? I'll make you watch how Dolohov fucks her bloody, before Rookwood gets his turn with her. Maybe I'll even fuck her myself."

Daphne's heart hammered hard against her ribcage and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Heat began to rise within her.

Then, she began to hyperventilate.

Panic cursed through her.

"C-can't breathe", she gasped loudly, desperately trying to fill her lungs with oxygen.

"Calm down, princess", Warrington furrowed his brows, moving to her side, "Daphne, breathe! You're alright, do you hear me? You're having a panic attack. Relax. You can breathe, there's nothing wrong. Breathe, Daphne. In and out."

He waved his wand and the ropes vanished. He wrapped his arms around her then and drew her back against his chest.

"Breathe with me", he whispered in her ear.

Daphne couldn't help herself but in that moment he really calmed her down. She would hate herself for that later, she knew. But now, she focused on the rise and fall of his chest, trying to mimic the movements.

Slowly, the fog in her head lifted and her lungs burned with cool air rushing through her windpipe.

"See what happens, when you're so dramatic?", Warrington said, still holding her, "I mean it, Daphne. Do what I tell you, give me what I want and I will let your sister live in peace."

Daphne closed her eyes, more tears spilling across her cheeks.

"Do we have a deal, princess?"

She nodded.

* * *

"You really should eat, man", Weasley said, looking rather helpless while holding Theo's dinner tray.

Theo just shook his head. He hadn't eaten for three days now.

"I can't", he croaked.

Weasley sighed, putting the tray down on the bedside table.

"You're not helping her by starving yourself", he said, sitting down next to him.

Theo nearly laughed. Who would have thought that he and _Weasley_ would become some kind of friends one day.

"I can't eat, I'm sick", Theo answered, "I can't stop thinking about her. Merlin knows what he's doing to her right now."

"Well, apparently she's putting up quite a fight", Weasley said slowly, as if unsure if he should continue.

Theo looked up. "How do you know?"

"Malfoy was here yesterday", the ginger said uncomfortably and Theo's gaze darkened immediately, "Told us that Warrington has sent two Death Eaters to the Greengrass estate, trying to kidnap Astoria, so Daphne would cooperate. Malfoy stopped them."

Theo's chest swelled with pride. That was his Daphne. She had always been a fighter.

But then, his joy went away again as quickly as it had come. Daphne loved her sister more than anything. If Warrington threatened to hurt her, she'd do anything to protect her. Anything.

Before he could dwell further on that unpleasant thought, the door burst open with a bang.

"Where's Potter?", Blaise snapped, angrier than Theo had seen him in a long time.

"Get out, Zabini", Weasley barked, his face immediately turning red.

"Oh shut it, Weasel", Blaise replied, "It's about Daphne."

Theo paled. "What happened? Are there any news?"

Blaise shook his head. "I've been trying to get the Order to start an attack on the Warrington estate. To get her out. They refuse. That's why I need to talk to Potter. And Granger. If anyone can persuade them, it's those two."

"Don't you dare go anywhere near Hermione!", Weasley shouted, "You've done enough damage!"

"Didn't you listen to what I just said, idiot?", Blaise snapped, "I'm trying to save Daphne. I only need Granger's support."

"Doesn't matter", Theo muttered, "The Warrington estate is warded, you know that."

"Yeah", now, Blaise grinned, "but Draco knows how to let the wards down."

Silence followed.

"I'll go get Harry and Hermione", Weasley finally sighed and exited the room.

"I'm sorry, you know", Blaise said a few seconds later, "I'm sorry I fucked up our friendship by sleeping with her. I'm sorry for everything she has to go through now. I just wish you would stop hating me. She chose you. There were never any feelings between her and me."

Theo just nodded. What was he supposed to say to that?

"I'll bring her back", Blaise said, "Whatever it takes."

"What do you mean, _you_ bring her back?", Theo asked, "_I'm_ the one to save her."

"No, you're not", Blaise replied, looking like Theo had lost his mind, "They will kill you! She sacrificed _everything_ to keep you alive! It would all be for nothing if you came barging into Warrington's manor and get yourself killed. You can't do that to her."

"But -"

"No!", Blaise's face was nearly as red as Weasley's hair by now, "_We_ bring her back. If the Order finally agrees, that is."

* * *

Daphne stared at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

Warrington rolled his eyes. "I said _kiss me_. Or do you want me to call Dolohov and send him over to your sister?"

"No!", she cried out immediately, before slowly stepping closer to him. How was she supposed to do this? He wasn't Theo. She didn't love him. She _loathed_ him.

Warrington, obviously impatient, grabbed one of her wrists and dragged her against him, before roughly planting his mouth on hers.

Daphne shuddered in disgust but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, his tongue darted between her lips and forced them open.

_Think about Theo, _she repeated inside her head, when his tongue invaded her mouth.

"You're not responding, princess", Warrington growled, tightening his grip around her wrist.

Slowly, Daphne let her tongue poke against his.

This time, Warrington growled in arousal and shoved her two steps backward, until her back hit the wall.

Daphne tried to swallow her rising panic.

_You can do this. It's the only way to keep Astoria safe. Just think about Theo._

She cried out, when Warrington bit down on her lower lip.

"Stop thinking", he snarled, his hand sliding underneath her skirt.

"Please, don't do this", she heard herself say a moment later, when his fingers brushed against her sex.

His lips moved across her cheek and down to her neck, sucking hard.

"We had a deal, Daphne", he breathed against her shoulder, before biting it. Daphne jumped in surprise.

"Stop fighting me", slowly, he shoved one of his fingers between her folds and groaned, "Your body wants this. Look how wet you are."

His finger started to move and Daphne had to bite down hard on her lip to prevent herself from crying out. Tears began to fill her eyes. She felt betrayed by her own body.

Warrington added a second and third finger and this time, she did cry out.

"You're hurting me", she gasped, her nails digging into his upper arm, "Stop!"

To her surprise, he did stop and drew back his hand. A second later though, he yanked her with him toward his desk and roughly bent her over it.

"W-Warrington, please", she cried out, her hands clinging to the table, while she heard his clothes rustling, "Don't, please -"

She tried to get up, but immediately one of his hands was on her back and pressed her down again. The other hand lifted her skirt and then ripped her knickers apart.

"You really are beautiful", he moaned behind her.

She had no time to prepare herself when suddenly, with one hard shove, he thrust his cock inside her.

Daphne screamed in pain.

"So tight", Warrington groaned, one of his hands grabbing her ponytail, the other steadying her hips.

Slowly, he pulled out, before thrusting himself inside her again.

His movements became faster and rougher and harder and Daphne couldn't hold back her tears and whimpers anymore.

_Theo. Theo. You have to think about Theo. You -_

Again, she screamed, when he yanked her head backward by her ponytail.

"I know what you're doing", he leaned down, growling into her ear, "You're not gonna think about him."

He pushed into her again.

"_I'm_ the one fucking you", he spat angrily, his grip on her hip hardening, bruising her, "You're gonna scream my name, not his. And now stop your sobbing or I swear I'll hurt you even more."

Ten minutes later it was finally over. Daphne's legs were shaking and as soon as Warrington let go of her, she sank to the ground. Her thighs were sticky with his seed and the smell made her want to vomit.

He left her lying on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably and wondering, how this whole plan had seemed so perfect to her in the first place.


End file.
